Going Down-A Historical Fanfiction
by dlouc
Summary: After Patricia accidentally wishes them there, Sibuna finds themselves trapped in 1912, onboard the "unsinkable ship".
1. Chapter 1

**Patricia's POV  
I was standing on the ladder trying to hang the curtains like Joy said. Why I even had to do this, I have no idea. There is already a door.  
"So. How does it feel to have your life in my hands?" Eddie asked.  
I can not believe Joy made him help me.  
"I would feel safer on the deck of the Titanic!" I yelled at him.  
The ladder was jerked out from under me and I fell to the floor.  
"EDDIE I SWEAR..."  
But Eddie wasn't there. No one was there. I was alone in a small, windowless room. There was a single dresser and some bunk beds.  
"Where are we?" Someone asked.  
I whirled around. Nina sat on the dresser looking dazed.  
"Nina? When did you get here?"  
The room lurched forward and I lost my balance.  
"Hey watch it." Alfie yelled as I stumbled into him .  
I looked back to Nina, who was now wearing a blue beaded gown. Fabian was now standing next to her in a very old fashion suit.  
Alfie now was wearing a similar suit to Fabian's. Amber was sitting on the floor next to him. She wore a white, long coat with purple trim.  
I slowly got to my feet. This had to be some bizarre dream.  
No one said a thing. Just waiting.  
Finally Nina spoke up.  
"We can't just sit here."  
"She's right." I said. I walked to the door, which (of course) was locked.  
Normally, this would not bother me. But something was terribly wrong. Something snapped, and I wanted, needed, to be free.  
"Ok stand back." I said.  
"Patricia what are you doing?"  
I ran at the door. The door shattered like glass, sending wood splinters everywhere.  
I crumbled into the hallway.  
"Patricia..." Nina started.  
"I'm fine." I said. I got to my feet and looked around. The hallway seemed to go on and on. There was a staircase a few feet away.  
"Ok. Nina and Fabian, you go up the stairs. Amber and Alfie you go that way" I said and motioned down the hallway. "And I'll go this way." I pointed to down the hallway in the opposite direction.  
"We meet back here in 20 minutes."  
The others nodded and went their separate ways.  
I glanced down my end of the hallway. It was completely empty. I found myself hesitant to continue. Something just didn't add up, and I have never been fond of surprises.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

I followed Fabian up the stairs. They were plain white metal and never seemed to end. Flight after flight we climbed.

"How many flights have we climbed?" I asked Fabian, now completely out of breathe.

"30 at least." Fabian said.

Finally the stairs ended in a richly decorated dining room. Everything from the carpets to the china looked brand new, yet very old. Fabian didn't

seem to notice anything off. He led me through the dining room and into a large parlor. Beyond the low ceiling and pillars, I could see the ceiling

rise dramatically in an ornate, glass dome. In the center was a grand staircase complete with complicated carvings all the way to a balcony. It

seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen it before. I looked over at Fabian.

He was frozen, staring at the staircase.

"Impossible." He muttered.

"Fabian what is it?" I asked.

If he heard me, I wouldn't know. He turned around and ran back through the dining room.

"Fabian!" I called after him. He disappeared around a corner.

I took off after him. I rounded the corner and started running down the stairs. I could see Fabian a few flights down.

"Fabian! Wait!" I yelled after him.

He seemed to notice me coming after him then. He froze. I quickly caught up to him.

"Fabian what is goi..."

"Nina you have to go back upstairs." He nearly yelled.

"What? No. Tell me what is going on." I demanded.

"It's not safe here. Please. You have to go upstairs right now..."

"Fabian what is going on!"

He sighed, seeing that I was not going anywhere.

"We are on a ship." He said.

"That explains nothing!" I yelled. "Why are you so freaked out?"

"There's more." He said.

"Yeah, I figured as much." I retorted, now thoroughly annoyed.

Fabian paused for a moment, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of heavy paper.

He handed it to me.

_White Star Line_

_Third Class Passenger Ticket per Steamship:_ then a word scribbled in cursive.

_Sailing from 10/4/1912_

"What does this have to do with any..." I started.

"Read the handwritten part."

I studied it closely. The ink was fading and the letters were all on top of another.

"Uh. T-i-t-a-n-i..." Then I realised what he was saying.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"I don't know. I... That staircase. It was on only two ships in history. The Olympic and the Titanic. And this ticket... I think this is really Titanic."

Fabian said.

"So we are on Titanic." I said, trying to keep calm.

"Yes."

"And it is going to hit an iceberg." I said.

"It already has."


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's POV

I was nearing the end of the hallway. I could make out two double doors just up ahead.

I picked up my pace. Something was weird. I slowed down. It was getting colder the closer I got to the doors.

I crept closer to the doors, painfully aware of the water that seemed to be seeping in from under the door. I threw the doors open.

The hallway extended for another fifty feet or so before there was another set of double doors. Water rushed under the doors and was bursting

from around the doorway and between the doors.

I stood there frozen, no idea of what was going on. The floor seemed to be slowly tilting forward. The water, now a foot deep at the end of the hall,

slowly crept towards me.

I could hear a low groaning that seemed to be coming from all around. Other than that, I was in complete silence.

I looked back from where I had come, hoping to see something that might explain all this, though I had no idea what. A sharp crack echoed

through the empty halls. I turned back to the doors. A deep crack had appeared on the surface of the doors. Another crack appeared, then

another. Water was rushing in faster now. It lapped at my ankles, painfully cold. Something gave way and the doors burst. A wall of water broke

through and rushed down the hallway. I didn't even have time to think. I just turned around and ran as fast as i possibly could. I flew around a

corner and soared down another hallway. I could hear the crashing of the water growing closer. Just at the end of the hall I could make out Amber

and Alfie.

Amber, who noticed me first, waved cheerily in my direction.

"AMBER! ALFIE! RUN!" I screamed at them. I willed myself to run faster.

Amber gave me a confused glance then started to walk down the hall towards me.

"NO! RUN! AMBER, ALFIE GOD DAMNIT! RUN!" I screamed at them.

I was close to them now.

Amber grabbed Alfie's arm, having seen the wall of water, and dragged him to a staircase a few feet away from them.

Water was rushed below my feet. The staircase was just ahead.

I was slammed to the floor, then picked up again. I was tossed around like a doll. I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. The freezing water felt like

being stabbed by thousands of knives.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I was yanked to the side.

I broke the surface, coughing and sputtering. Amber and Alfie stood in the narrow staircase, looks of absolute terror on their faces.

Amber helped me to my feet and the three of us ran up several flights of stairs before Amber decided we were safe.

"What the hell was that?" She screamed.

"Water. A lot of water." I said hoarsely between fits of coughing.

"Where did it all come from. What is going on?" Alfie asked.

Just then, Fabian and Nina crashed into the narrow stairwell, completely out of breath and terror in their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's POV  
I crashed into the staircase, Fabian right behind me. Amber and Alfie were on the landing below, out of breathe but very alive. Patricia sat at their feet, sickly pale and shivering violently. Ice crystals were tangled into her damp hair and her dress was wet and torn.  
"Something really weird is going on. There was like a flash flood in the hallway and..." Amber started screaming.  
"We know." I said.  
"You know?" Alfie asked.  
"We need to go upstairs right now." I said.  
"You know what is going on?" Amber asked.  
I paused for a second.  
"Well..." I started.  
"Oh just say it. We're on the Titanic, aren't we." Patricia spoke up.  
I froze. From the look on her face, she knew she was right.  
"How did you know?" I asked her.  
"Right before we..." She started.  
"The Titanic? We are on the Titanic?!" Amber cut in.  
"How is that even possible?" Alfie asked.  
"That's not the point. We need to go above deck. Right now." Fabian said.  
Patricia pulled herself up, steadied herself, then walked over to us.  
"Lead the way." She said softly.  
For a second, one one moved. Then Fabian turned and started up the stairs.


	5. Message

Hi everyone. I am going out of town for awhile, so this story will not be updated for at least two weeks. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

Nina's POV

We only made it up a few flights before we came across the first gate.

"No. No no no no." Fabian started to mutter.

"Fabian..." Alfie started.

"This is the way we came." He said.

"This way." I said.

I turned around and started down another hallway.

"That leads towards the front of the ship. We can't …"

"Trust me." I said and started running.

"Nina!" I heard Fabian yell, but ignored him.

I ran around the corner and down the hall. The floor was tilting forward, growing steeper every

second. I had no idea where I was going, but something in me told me this was where I had to go.

I rounded another corner. Water was seeping in at the end of the hall.

"There is an open gate at the end of the all." I shouted to the others.

"How do you know that?" Fabian asked.

"No idea." I said and took off towards the end of the hall.

"What? Nina wait!" I heard Fabian shout.

I rounded the corner into another hallway under a foot of water.

Just to the right was another staircase.

"COME ON!" I yelled, and ran up the stairs.

Fabian ran up after me, followed by Patricia.

Alfie had just reached the stairs when a tremendous crash sounded through the hallway. An entire

wall at the end of the hallway had blown out, pouring thousands of gallons of water into the

narrow hallway. Amber was still a ways away, struggling to run with her skirt.

"AMBER!" Alfie screamed.

Before anyone could stop him, he lept into the hallway and ran to her. The water was right behind

them.

The two of them started running back, Alfie nearly dragging Amber.

Patricia pushed past me and grabbed Alfie's outstretched hand, pulling him and Amber into the

stairwell right before the water washed over them.

They dragged themselves up the stairs before collapsing on the landing.


	7. Chapter 6

Nina's POV

"Come on!" I yelled over the roar of the rushing water. I flew around a corner and ran up another staircase. Flight after flight until I found the door I was looking for. I threw it open.

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I knew not this. The deck was nearly empty, except for a small crowd gathered near the lifeboats. Just first class, I thought bitterly.

Amber and Alfie caught up and the four of us started to make our way through the crowd.

"Where's Patricia?" Amber asked.

I looked around. She was standing just outside the door back inside.

"Patricia! Come on!" I yelled to her. She didn't respond.

I turned and walked back to her.

"Patricia come on!"

She looked right through me, as if I wasn't there.

"Patricia! Snap out of it!" I screamed.

Fabian appeared beside me.

"Patricia!" I yelled again.

"Get her inside." Fabian ordered.

"But..."

He didn't listen to me. He was already dragging Patricia back to the door.

"Fabian..." I started.

"She has hypothermia."


End file.
